


In Which Two Girls Have The Same Folder and Both Of Them Are Hot

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I HOPE THE PESTERLOG FORMATTING WORKS FINGERS CROSSED, for catesandoges on tumblr!, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For catesandoges on tumblr</p>
<p>in which Kanaya and Rose accidently mix up folders and my horrible writing and lack of knowledge about public high schools comes into play</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Two Girls Have The Same Folder and Both Of Them Are Hot

**Author's Note:**

> so I have no idea how a public high school works
> 
> because I've been homeschooled since fourth grade

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you're late. You're _very_ late, and you're quite sure your first period teacher won't be happy about that.

You didn't even have a written excuse this time, explaining to your teacher that your mother made you walk because she was too drunk to drive you anywhere.

You love your mother, but sometimes she could be a real jackass.

You're speedwalking down the hall, and you turn a corner, then slam into someone. You're torn between being angry and apologizing, so you just do both. You say sorry, with an angry expression, and you quickly gather up your books and papers, not even looking back at who you bumped into.  
_____________________________________

This isn't your folder.

Sure, it's the same exact folder, same exact white and black tentacle pattern; but it's not your folder.

Instead of your name printed in your neat handwriting on the left pocket in silver sharpie, it's the name of some other girl you think you've heard mentioned in passing. The name Kanaya Maryam, written in a looping cursive at the bottom corner of the right hand pocket; staring up at you in metallic green.

You raise your hand to inform the teacher of this development, and he rolls his eyes as he hands you a hall pass.

You'd determined her classroom schedule from the contents of her folder, and you quickly make your way to her homeroom, knocking politely on the door.

The teacher lets you in after you explain the situation, and she points you in the direction of Miss Kanaya Maryam.

Several people look up at you as you make your way back to her desk, and Eridan, (whom you know only because he's in your club for witches and warlocks) throws a tiny wave in your direction.

You nod politely toward his general area, and continue walking back to Kanaya. The moment you reach her, you drop the folder on her desk. She looks up at you, a small confused smile gracing her lips.

_Oh, wow, she's gorgeous!_ You think, and you almost miss her question.

"So you must be Rose Lalonde?" She asks, anunciating each word carefully, a not-quite-thick-but-noticeable english accent in her voice.

"Yes," You reply, "May I have my folder?" You ask. Short and concise. Must not let her know you think she's hot. She cannot know.

She nods, reaching into her bookbag, then handing you your folder. There's an extra piece of paper sticking out slightly, and you raise an eyebrow at it.

She raises a finger to her lips, then genuinely smiles at you, and you smile back, a little. Then you leave the classroom.

As you walk down the hall, you decide to read the note she left in your folder.

_Lets Be Chums. 'Hit Me Up' As Strider Would Say. GrimAuxiliatrix On Pesterchum._

You smile softly to yourself, then tuck the paper into your back pocket.

You think you might have just made a new friend.  
_____________________________________

\-- tentacleTherapist [ TT ] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [ GA ] --

TT: So.  
TT: Kanaya?  
GA: Oh Hello Rose  
GA: Its Good To Finally Talk To You  
GA: Your Cousin Talks About You A Lot  
TT: Dirk, or Dave?  
GA: Dave  
GA: He Has Been Trying To Get Me To Talk To You  
GA: It Seems He Thinks We Might Be Romantically Compatible  
TT: That sounds like something Dave would think, to be entirely honest.  
TT: Although.  
TT: Dave might be on to something.  
GA: Are You Suggesting That You Would Be Willing To Go Out On A Date With Me  
GA: Simply Because Your Cousin Thinks We Might Be Compatible?  
TT: Possibly. That's what it seems like. It's not entirely because of Dave, however.  
TT: You're not bad to look at.  
GA: ...  
GA: Let Me Consult Karkat  
GA: He Knows A Lot About Romance  
GA: Okay  
GA: He Wants To Know If Youre Hot  
GA: I Would Say So  
TT: Honestly I would say I'm hot. I'm hot "as fuck" as my sister would put it.  
TT: That sounded mildly incestuous...  
TT: My sister does not refer to me as "hot as fuck"  
TT: Ignore that  
GA: He Says We Should Go For It  
TT: Who?  
GA: Karkat  
GA: He Says I Should Ask You Out  
GA: So  
GA: What Do You Say  
GA: How About Coffee On Saturday?  
TT: Sure, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao no plot just girls


End file.
